Lestrade's Payment
by SkylerUpHigh
Summary: When Lestrade comes back from Baskerville and tells Mycroft about it, Mycroft intends to pay him back. However Lestrade isn't accepting money.


Gregory Lestrade was on his way back from Dartmoor, frowning slightly as he did. Although he enjoyed not being in London for once, the Great Sherlock Holmes had been a burden. Nothing new with that though. Lestrade glanced at the address one last time as he pulled up to Mycroft Holmes's house. Which was…big. He should have figured, seeing this man _was_ the British Government. Greg went up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. The door swung open and in front of him was Mycroft Holmes, who was only a few years younger than him.

" Ah. Detective Inspector. How was your holiday?" Mycroft said with a smile, letting him in.

"Fine." Gregory said glancing up at the taller man and walked in. "Nice place."  
"Mmhmm…Now….tell me what Sherlock was doing." Mycroft said, offering him a seat on the couch. Gregory gladly took it sitting back almost instantly. Mycroft sat in a chair next to the couch.

" Well let's see. He figured it out the instant he noticed I was already tan that you sent me." Greg said with a slight frown, he poked his tongue out and licked his bottom lip then brought his tongue back to his mouth. Mycroft was studying his face. He watched his mouth as he licked his lips and then back up to his eyes as he spoke. "What else, Gregory?"

"He didn't know my name, bloody idiot. Never cared and John says that he considers me a friend." Greg sighed and looked at Mycroft.

"Sherlock doesn't know how to handle friends that well." Mycroft replied to which the other man nodded and muttered "You got that right"

"So what was he doing in Baskerville?" Mycroft asked.

"Not quite sure. Probably has to do with that hound." He said frowning.

"I figured as much…." Mycroft sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I should have never let him have a copy of my security badge. Then again I didn't think he would try to break into a highlevel secret government base!" Mycroft rolled his eyes and bit his lip. "Gets me to so much trouble."

Gregory looked over Mycroft's face and then his eyes trailed down his body, he noticed how Mycroft's body and suit moved as one. The taller man had an elbow on the arm rest, his hand on his forehead. His torso was a bit leaning towards the elbow on the arm rest and his long legs were crossed. Gregory's tongue peaked out and licked his lips again.  
"Gregory?"

Lestrade was pulled out of his daydream and looked up at him. "huh?"

"Did John tell you what they were doing there?"

"Not really…Sherlock just called me telling me to go to the hallow with a gun." He replied with a frown. Mycroft nodded.

"Sherlock was apparently being a pain in the arse. John said he secretly was glad to see me, though I doubt it." Gregory said.

"He's never glad to see anyone that isn't John or a dead body." Mycroft replied.

Gregory nodded and chuckled. Mycroft studied the man again. "Tea?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Lestrade nodded and Mycroft stood up to go get it. Gregory, watched him go, checking him out from behind. Not too long after Mycroft came back out with a teapot and some cups. "Here you are," Mycroft said as he poured and handed Lestrade his cup. Instead of taken the seat he was in last time he sat on the couch next to the DI. Mycroft studied the man as he took a sip of the tea and put it down on the coffee table. "It's good." Gregory said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Mycroft replied taking a sip and putting his on the coffee table as well. "Now as for your payment-"

"Mycroft you don't have to pay me." Gregory insisted. "Trust me, I was fine doing it."

"No no. Please-"

"No."

"Well how about-"

"Mycroft, No" Gregory said sternly, he didn't even realize how close the two were as they stared at each other. For a couple minutes they just stared at each other. "You said my brother was a pain in the arse, you should get something" Mycroft finally said.

Gregory replied with a smirk. "Perhaps I'll just take the other Holmes, he's more bearable" He said to which Mycroft blushed. "Gregory I don't think tha-" his sentence was cut off as Lestrade grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him close, crashing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Mycroft let out a low groan and kissed the man back. Gregory, continued to kiss him deeply, one of his hands cupping the politician's face. Mycroft, allowed his hands to travel to the other's hair, running it through the silvery hair. Gregory let out a satisfied noise and nibbled slightly at Mycroft's lip, daring to push his tongue through, to which Mycroft opened his mouth for Greg to invade. The two rolled their tongues over each other and Mycroft pulled Gregory down on top of him. Mycroft gasped out tiny moans as they kissed each other. Gregory pulled back only to start kissing down his jaw and neck, starting to undo Mycroft's suit.  
"G-Gregory~" Mycroft groaned as the older man started to suck on his neck and grind slightly on him. Lestrade looked back at him and smirked. "Starting to get excited are you? This is a great payment~" He chuckled and kissed him roughly again, receiving a moan from Mycroft.

As both of the boys made out with each other, slowly stripping away each of their clothes, the front door opened and a man let himself in without knocking for he didn't feel like he needed to. The man walked in, "Mycroft I know you sent him to spy on-" Sherlock stopped as he saw the Detective Inspector of Scotland Yard grinding against The man behind the British Government. They were both too busy to realize Sherlock, so he turned and left without another word, returning to the cab.

"I thought you said it was going to take a while." John said, raising his eyebrow at the slightly disturbed Sherlock. "I was wrong." Sherlock said and the cab pulled away from Mycroft's house.


End file.
